Lights of the Present
by Robert Teague
Summary: Book II of Rainbow Brite and the War of Darkness
1. The Princess and the Count

Rainbow Brite and the War of Darkness 

Book II Lights of the Present

by Robert Teague

Copyright 1999 by Robert Teague This story is written solely for the entertainment of Rainbow Brite fans, and no copyright infringement is intended. This story may be reproduced, providing no changes are made.

Author's Note

This second part of my trilogy was much tougher to write than the first. Part I just flowed out of me and onto the screen. This one has been a slower process of thinking what happened in Part I, and knowing where it all is going, and putting it down as inspiration hit. But it's been fun. I've learned a great deal about the characters while writing this, and I hope you will learn something too.

Enjoy!

Robert Teague April, 1999

Chapter One The Princess and the Count

Count Blogg sat behind his desk in his office, in his castle on his home planet, shaking his head and looking at the report of damages from the Princess' latest temper tantrum.

"She's becoming quite expensive to keep," he thought, "If I didn't need her power, I'd have done away with her a long time ago."

He put the report down and addressed the minister who was waiting for him.

"Very well. Replace what she's broken, and do it quietly and discreetly. You never know what will set her off again."

The minister bowed. "Yes, Count," he said, and left.

He stood up and looked out the window at the panoramic view of the mountains, past the cityscape. His subjects went about their business as usual.

"I'm getting very tired of playing the toady to her," he thought, "It's too bad the power she had, and will get again when the Jewel is restored, can't be transferred to me. I'd have better things to do with it. She's a bad-tempered, spoiled brat, and doesn't deserve it."

He sat down again and pulled out a locked pouch from a bottom drawer. He opened it and spread the papers out on the desk. He had been over the facts many times.

Item: the Princess wanted her empire back. This was a goal he shared, because his own power had been severely diminished when hers was.

Item: the empire had fallen apart with the loss of her magic Jewel. It had been the foundation of all her power; the Glitterbots, the fleet, even the maintenence of the Castle on the Throneworld. Sgt. Zombo had reported those kept on the Prison Planet had escaped when the Glitterbots quit functioning.

Item: Rainbow Brite and a warrior named Krys were responsible for the loss of the Jewel. They had used their powers to drain the Jewel completely.

Item: the Princess had beaten Rainbow Brite with the Jewel, but had neglected to kill her, or order her killed. This error in judgement had allowed the other brat a second chance at the Jewel.

Item: the fleet had been rebuilt, and was ready to take back that empire, but needed better fuel. The system where worthless minerals were used as fuel worked, but not as well as hoped. The prototype that the Princess herself had flown and nearly died in showed that.

Item: the better fuel needed was abundant on Spectra, in the form of Color Crystal. Unfortunately, it was guarded by this Krys, and Rainbow Brite was no doubt on call if needed.

Item: the fuel was also abundant on Rainbowland, but it was the home of Rainbow Brite.

Since the loss of the Jewel, he had put scientists and magicians working around the clock on a way to restore it. To date nothing had worked. It had been discovered that diamonds and other gemstones did give her back some magic, but it was temporary, and they were soon drained. That had put her in even worse temper, and she showed it at the least excuse. Some of them said their research indicated the Jewel was linked to Color Crystal in some way--the power that drained it could probably restore it.

That, of course, was another dead end. Any attempt to get Color Crystal would be prevented by Rainbow Brite and Krys.

Everything depended on restoring the Jewel. With it, Rainbow Brite and Krys could be disposed of, Spectra and Rainbowland taken and mined for fuel, and the empire restored, even expanded.

Put simply; without the power of the Jewel, they couldn't restore the power of the Jewel.

It was a riddle he had wrestled with for years now, without coming to any solution. He sighed. He had tried to explain that to the Princess, but all she knew was she wanted the Jewel, period.

He looked at the papers again, and smiled. A new factor had been added. He had hired a sorcerer named Sorrell to work on the Jewel. That worthy had been eager to do so, saying he had an idea where the solution lay. All it would cost was he being named to the Court as the Court Sorcerer.

Rediculous, of course, since Blogg was the Court Magician. He had neglected to tell Sorrell that, in order to secure his cooperation. The man was dangerous and powerful, maybe as strong as Blogg in magic. He had promised Sorrell the position, but would dispose of him when the Jewel was restored.

He had put spies on Sorrell, to see if his solution could be gained without him. As it turned out, it could. Sorrell had been contacted by an old peddler named Plock who offered him a set of books on Color Crystal magic. The spies had contacted this Plock, and tried to scare him into delivering the books to them. The ploy had failed and Plock was killed.

This brought Rainbow Brite into the picture, who apparently knew both Sorrell and Plock. Sorrell had somehow gotten the books over her objections, and taken them to his home in the Coal Sack Nebula. That was impressive, considering her power. It indicated just how powerful, or lucky, Sorrell was. Now he was home, presumably working on the solution.

Oh well. It came to the same thing anyway if Sorrell or the spies could deliver the solution. After all, neither Sorrell nor Rainbow Brite knew Blogg's spies were behind Plock's death and the attempt on the books.

It was just a matter of waiting to hear from Sorrell.

Suddenly the door burst open, and the Princess strode in, fire in her eyes.

"I want to know what you're doing to restore my Jewel!" she demanded.

"P-princess, I-I was just going over the papers and ideas," he answered. Inside, he was seething, but it wouldn't be a good idea to let her know that.

"You've been doing that for years! I'm tired of waiting, and I want my Jewel! Now!" She pointed at him, and her fingers glowed pink.

Evidently she had gotten hold of another diamond. He wasn't worried about what she would do magically. It would be temporary, and he was more powerful than she until she got the Jewel. He gritted his teeth, and continued to play his part.

"High-highness! Please! My people are working as hard as they can! Mercy!" A little begging would usually calm her down. A display of power was what she really wanted to do.

She paused and considered, and the pink glow faded.

"Very well. I'll spare you, for now. But I want my Jewel!"

"I know, Highness. I'm expecting to hear from Sorrell at any time with his solution."

Suddenly it began to grow darker in the room. They both looked at the lights, but they seemed to be glowing at the same intensity. Outside, the sun was glowing the same brightness as well. It was something else doing this--something in the room with them. They both could feel a powerful, evil presence all around them.

They looked at each other, than around the room.

"What's doing that, Count?" asked the Princess, worried.

"I don't know, Highness. Can you feel that?" he answered.

"Yes. Show yourself!" she demanded, "Do you know whom you are in the presence of?"

"I know very well," said a harsh and menacing voice from a corner.

They looked, and saw glowing eyes filled with evil in a shadow in the corner. It began to grow and take shape, and stood in front of them, finally revealed. Wrapped in a ragged cloak, the figure stood as tall as the room.

"I am in the presence of a spoiled brat throwing temper tantums like a child because her toy has been taken away," said the figure.

The Princess glared at him. "How dare you! Me, a spoiled brat?"

The mysterious figure looked at her. She opened her mouth, but the dark figure seemed to grow larger and more menacing, so she wisely closed it. The visitor turned his attention to Blogg.

"I am also in the presence of a clumsy fool who tried to circumvent my agent."

"What--what do you mean?" asked Blogg.

"Sorrell was my agent. You will not hear from him now because his interest in your problem was my doing. Your spies killed a...'friend'" he said the word with much distaste, "of Rainbow Brite's. She became involved, and drove me from Sorrell."

The Princess threw up her hands. "Always this Rainbow Brat standing in the way!"

"Perhaps not for much longer. Before I was driven from him, I learned the information you seek--how to restore your Jewel."

This got their full attention.

"We have common short-range goals," he continued, "And I want to bargain with you about achieving them. I will give you the solution and my aid in exchange for doing what I want."

"First of all, who are you?" asked the Princess.

"I am the King of Shadows," said the figure.

They gasped. They had heard of him, of course. Rumors abounded that such a being existed, but they never expected to be in his presence.

"A-and just what do you want, exactly?" asked Blogg.

"I want you to destroy Rainbow Brite, her friends, and most importantly, Rainbowland."

"Why is she important to you? She is a thorn in our side, but..." said Blogg.

"If you want to understand, open your tiny minds and try to take a wider view. Throughout the Universe, there are people who are Lights, who are powerful forces for good. She is one of the brightest of those lights, and I want her snuffed out."

"You said, 'short-range goals'. What are your long range goals," asked the Princess.

"Normally I would tell you it's not your business. But I want you both to understand. I want to be the greatest thing in the Universe," was the reply.

The other two looked at each other.

"Let me get this straight. You want to make the entire Universe dark like yourself?" asked the Princess.

"No! A Universe where I am the only living thing is of no interest to me, and that's what would happen if all the light was destroyed. For power to exist, there must be those over whom that power is exercised. For life to exist, there must be a certain amount of light. But I want that light kept to a minimum, controlled, and myself maximized."

"Wait," said the Princess, "Suppose we do agree to help you. What assurance do we have that you won't try and take over my empire?"

The King laughed, a sound that made them both shiver, and step closer together.

"Of what interest to me is your pitiful little empire? A few stars huddled together in the corner of an obscure galaxy. I exist throughout the Universe!

No, when Rainbow Brite and her friends are dead, I will leave you to your own devices. After all, there are many more Lights than her, and it will be long before they are all destroyed. You two will be dust, and your empire long forgotten by the time my ultimate goals are achieved."

"If you're so powerful, and we so weak, what do you need us for?" asked Blogg.

"Just as she is an agent of the light, you two are powerful agents of the dark. I find those who are such and help them achieve their goals, and they help me achieve mine.Because of my...nature...I work best through others, rather than directly. I tried to oppose her directly once, and the memory of the rainbow..." said the King, and shuddered.

"How do we know you aren't lying to us?" asked the Princess.

Blogg gasped, but the King looked at her mildly.

"Truth and lies are tools, child, nothing more. I have found through experience that the truth serves me better because those with whom I ally are more effective if they have accurate information."

Count Blogg looked at the Princess, who nodded.

"I want her destroyed too," she said, "And I will bargain with anyone who can help do it!"

"Very well, then," said Blogg, "Let us state the bargain!"

"I will give you the information you need to restore your Jewel, and help you take over Spectra and Rainbowland. You will destroy Rainbow Brite and the Color Kids. When that is achieved, our bargain is done, and I will leave."

"Agreed!" said the Princess.

"Agreed!" echoed Count Blogg.

"Agreed!" said the King of Shadows.

And the Universe grew just a little darker.


	2. Catching Up

Chapter Two Catching Up 

The rainbow strong and bright under her feet, Rainbow Brite travelled through space toward Earth.

As she approached the blue and white planet, its sun a bright ball and its moon a dull crescent, she studied the globe, looking for any dull spots and other color-related problems.

With satisfaction, she saw that everything was in order. There had been times in the past when something interfered with the color signal sent by the Castle, but they didn't find out until some time afterward.

It was winter in the southern hemisphere, and Stormy would be concentrating her efforts there. As she approached the large land mass, she studied the visible storms from above. The ones Stormy created and controlled had a quality that made them different from natural storms, and Rainbow's practiced eye could always spot them.

There. That exceptionally violent storm concealed the honorary Color Kid and her horse, Skydancer. Not the original Skydancer, of course. Sunriser's foals had wild personalities, and were suitable for the job. One had volunteered, sensing in Stormy a kindred spirit.

As she approached the clouds, the lightning and thunder grew brighter and louder. Inside the cloud, the winds calmed slightly, but the lightning continued to flash around her. One bolt came very close,  
and she flinched a bit, remembering what Sorrell had done.

She spotted Stormy, sitting on Skydancer, and directing rain to a specific spot to fall. She drew along side her, and Stormy looked at her, startled.

"Hi, Stormy!" she called.

"What are you doing here?" Stormy shouted over the wind, "Winter's not over, yet!" Her eyes flashed, daring Rainbow to dispute her.

"I know. I'm on my way to visit Brian, and wanted to check how things are going with you," was the answer.

Stormy grinned. She gestured, and the storm subsided so they could talk without having to yell.

"It's been great! Lots of heat energy to draw on, this year!"

"I saw where you got that desert some rain," said Rainbow.

"You bet! That's one of the hardest parts of my job. Those mountains keep almost all the rain on their west face, but I showed 'em, this year!"

"I know you worked hard on it; that's good work!" said Rainbow.

"Is there any news?" asked Stormy.

Rainbow shook her head. "I'm expecting Violet home any time."

"Are you okay? You still look a bit sick."

"Yes. Canary said all the poison was out of my system, and my muscles aren't sore any more."

Stormy got an angry look. "I wish I'd been there. I'd have taught that sorcerer a thing or two about lightning!"

"I'm sure you would have, but then we wouldn't have a new ally."

"Ahh, I wouldn't have done anything permanent, but he'd think twice before using it on you again!"

"Thank you, Stormy!"

"You'd better go," said Stormy, "I don't want this storm to die after all the work I put in to get it going!"

Rainbow smiled. In her own unique way, Stormy showed her concern for others. She waved as she moved off. "Well, have fun, but don't get carried away!"

"I won't! See you later!"

Rainbow heard Stormy's laughter behind her as she left the cloud, heading back into space. It was accompanied by an exceptionally loud peal of thunder.

Stormy had such a prickly personality, but it fit her job. Her horse fit as well, but no Sprite would follow her. Several had volunteered over the years, thinking she was lonely and left out, and feeling sorry for her, but none had stayed with her for very long. Her own Sprite, the last Twink, had been afraid of lightning and thunder, and hated the job of notifying Stormy of the end of winter.

Quickly she approached the other side of the world. In the northern hemisphere, it was high summer. The Belt's navigation equipment took her unerringly to the outskirts of the city, and down to the house.

Something was wrong. The house was different. It had been repainted a garish orange, and broken-down cars were in the front yard. Brian obviously didn't live here any more. This was suddenly confirmed when a large man stepped off the front porch and made a half-hearted attempt to prune a bush.

She was at a loss for a minute. How would she find Brian? Human things on Earth changed so quickly. Suddenly she remembered the Key she had given him. She could home in on him by that. She instructed the Belt, and after a few seconds it mentally reported, "LOCATED", and moved to the west.

Out in the country the Belt deposited her in front of a large house surrounded by woods. She stepped up on the porch, and through the screen door saw her friend sitting and reading. He was an adult now, wearing a baseball jersey, jeans, and sneakers. An idea came to her, and she grinned.

She knocked on the door, and Brian got up to answer it, still reading. He barely glanced at her when he opened it.

"Can Brian come out and play?" she asked.

"Sure, just a sec, BRIAN!" he called, "Your friend is here!"

There was no answer.

"I guess he's..." he looked at her again, then did a double take.

"Rainbow?" he asked, incredulous.

"Hi, Brian!" she giggled.

"Oh, my God! Rainbow!" he dropped his book and scooped her up, hugging her tightly and twirling around, a look of joy on his face.

She laughed, enjoying her friend's reaction, and the joke she had played on him.

He put her down and looked at her, grin on his face.

"It's so good to see you! You haven't changed a bit!" he said.

"You have, though. You've gotten older," she replied.

"Yeah, us mortals do that," he said.

"Well, sit down! We have a lot to catch up on," he said, "Would you like something to drink?"

"Orange juice?" she asked.

"Sure, just a second, I'll get it," he said, and stepped to the kitchen.

She looked around at the comfortable living room. Humans seemed to collect a lot of things.

He came back and handed her a glass, then sat down.

"It has done me good to see you again," he said, "I was thinking I never would again."

"You didn't believe that, did you?" she said.

"I didn't until ten years had passed, and no sign of you," he replied, "Why haven't you come by before now? Too much color to put in the world?"

"Actually, that job is about finished. What about you? Why haven't you visited? We all have missed you."

"I couldn't. The last time I used the Key, it used the last of the Starsprinkles you gave me, and I forgot to ask for more when you brought me home."

"Something as simple as that. I'm sorry, Brian. I've checked on you from time to time, but just thought you would visit when you got ready to."

"You've checked on me?"

"Of course. You're under my protection. As I've said, I could never let anything happen to the only person on Earth who has seen me!"

"You've checked on me, but didn't contact me?"

"You were busy, or I was in a hurry, and couldn't. Missed communications, I suppose."

"Yeah, for ten years." he shook his head.

"Well, I'm here now! Let's catch up!"

They talked for some time.

Rainbow told him about Plock's death, and that they still had been unable to find out what happened. She told him about Sorrell being taken over by the Shadow King, and about the planet in the Coal Sack Nebula that now sported a rainbow glow.

"Can I meet your family? I'd really like to," she said.

"Shelly and my daughter Tina are visiting Grandma, but Brian stayed home with me." he replied.

"Where is he?"

"I saw him out back when I got you more juice."

"I'd like to meet him."

"Say! Would it be okay if he visited Rainbowland for a few days?"

"Sure! I know the Kids will be glad to meet him! And I can show him around."

"That would be great. He's been moping around for the last week because all of his friends are away."

"I'd love to have him there. It would be like old times. Would you be coming too?"

"Ah, no. Sigh. I have important things to do here, and can't."

She paused, thinking. "What should I tell him?"

"He knows about you, but thinks you're fictional."

"Oh, that cartoon?"

"Yep. I've told him for years you're real, and he's never believed me."

She grinned. "He's got a surprise coming!"

"I'll be watching!" a pause, "It's been great to see you again, Rainbow."

"You too, Brian. I promise not to let time get away from me like that again. I'll see you again soon," she said.

They hugged again, and Rainbow felt the tears from Brian.

She slipped out the front door, and ran around to the back. Brian Junior was sitting on the porch steps, head in hands.

"Hiya, glumface," she said, "What's wrong?"

"Aw, all my friends are gone on trips. I don't even have my little sister to bug." He looked at her. "Who are you, anyway? You don't go to my school."

"I'm Rainbow Brite, and you're right, I don't go to your school."

"Rainbow Brite, yeah, sure," he said, then looked a little more closely, "You do look like her, though. Is this a joke my dad's playing on me?"

"No, I'm real enough. I put all the color in the world."

"Oh, yeah, then where's your flying horse and twinkle?"

"You mean Twink, my Sprite," said Rainbow.

"Whatever," said Brian.

"Starlite retired, and the last Twink died of old age. The new one is too young."

"Uh huh."

"You don't believe me?"

"Nope. Prove it!" he said.

Rainbow touched the star on the Belt, and a rainbow emerged and scooped Brian Junior up. It took him higher than the trees, then came back down and set him exactly where he had been sitting.

"Wow! You ARE the real thing! How did you do that?"

He stood up and went over to her. Rainbow's head barely came up to Brian's chest. "You sure are short. You look about eight years old. I'm ten."

She smiled, but didn't answer. It would probably scare him if she told him how old she was in years. By comparison, though, she wasn't that much older than him. She was barely adult by her race's standards.

"Well, I've got to go. It's been great meeting you, Brian! I hope I'll see you again soon!"

"Me too! You sure made my day!"

"That was the idea!

Oh! I almost forgot. Give these to your father. He forgot to ask for them again," she said. She pulled out several Starsprinkles, and gave them to Brian.

He took them and looked at them with wonder, the colors flashing in his hand.

"Bye!" she said, and waved. She activated the rainbow, and headed upwards.

Brian waved, and watched until she disappeared into the clouds. Then he turned and ran into the house.

"Daaad! Dad!" he yelled.

"What, son?" asked his father.

"You'll never guess what happened!" he said, all excited.

"What just happened?"

"I just met Rainbow Brite!"

"Oh? I thought you said she wasn't real," said Brian senior.

"Well, I was wrong! I can't believe it, but she IS real!"

"That she is, me boyo!" said dad, grinning.

"She gave me these to give you," said Brian, giving him the Starsprinkles.

Dad looked at them, joy on his face. "I KNEW I forgot something! I'm glad SHE remembered!"

Brian looked at him. "Wait. You talked to her too?"

"Yes, while you were outside," was the reply.

"And you sent her around to meet me, because I was feeling bad?"

"Yep!"

He hugged his father. "Thanks, dad!"

"You're welcome. C'mon, I want to show you something."

They went into the bedroom, and in the bottom drawer of the chest o' drawers, Brian Senior brought out a small wooden box. Inside, laying on red velvet, was a key. It was shaped like a skeleton key, but had a rainbow across the top, and a star-shaped area directly below it.

Brian took a Starsprinkle, and inserted it into the area. The rainbow immediately began to glow.

"Wow!" said junior, "Are we going to go to Rainbowland?"

"Not me, you!"

"Me? You mean it?"

"Sure do! Want to stay for a few days?"

"Wow! Sure! That would be wonderful! I guess I need to pack!"

He ran out the door, heading for his room.

As they made their plans and arrangements, others were doing the same thing.


	3. Mysteries Old and New

Chapter Three Mysteries Old and New 

As the rainbow took her away from earth, Rainbow thought about her new friend. When he came to Rainbowland, it would be like old times again.

Abruptly she thought about the mystery of Plock's death, and wondered about the progress in solving it Violet had made. She decided not to wait for her to come home, but go there. Mentally she directed the Color Belt, and it changed course for Plock's Asteroid, where he had made his home. She looked forward to being with Doris, the computer, again.

Some time later she arrived at the airlock, and cycled through.

"Welcome home, Mistress Rainbow Brite!" said Doris.

"Thank you, Doris," she answered, "Status report?"

"All systems nominal, Mistress. That anomaly has been back twice, but I'm still having no luck analysing it."

"Keep at it. Where is Violet?"

"She's not here, Mistress. She left yesterday for the planet where Plock died," answered Doris.

"Was she coming back here?" asked Rainbow.

"Yes, she decided to come back for some books, then go back to Rainbowland," said Doris.

"Okay, any messages?"

"Yes, routine ones about the book and curio chains. I have done as you instructed and answered them using Plock's image."

"Thank you. I think that until we find out what happened to him, the fewer people who know he's gone, the better."

"I agree, Mistress," said Doris.

"Well, I'm tired. It's been a long journey from Rainbowland to earth to here. I want to eat something, then I'm taking a bath and going to bed."

"Very good, Mistress," said Doris.

"If Violet comes back tonight, please tell her I'll see her in the morning unless it's serious."

"Acknowledged," said Doris.

Several hours later, Doris woke Rainbow.

"Uh? What is it?" she asked.

"The anomaly is back. It's in the Memorial Room, and seems to be stationary for the moment."

"Okay, I'll take a look," said Rainbow, throwing back the covers.

"Shall I wake Violet?"

"Yes, please do. Tell her to meet me at the end of the corridor. And don't turn on any lights."

"Acknowledged."

A minute later, a sleepy Violet joined Rainbow at the door to the Memorial Room. No lights were on, just the faint glow of the night lights set at regular intervals.

She opened the door slowly, and was astonished at what she saw. A glowing, transparent image of Plock stood there. It was very faint, and if the lights had been on, they couldn't have seen it at all.

The...ghost?...was looking at the various items the Kids and Rainbow had left in Plock's memory, which was a custom of her culture.

"Wow," whispered Violet, "An actual ghost. As a scientist, I've never believed in such things, but I can't deny what I'm seeing."

"Let's find out if it's real," said Rainbow. She touched the star on the Belt, and a very faint rainbow formed from it.

"Why is it so faint?" asked Violet.

"I told the Belt to make it so. This way it won't ruin our night vision, and lose track of the ghost."

The rainbow extended toward the ghost, and passed through. The figure made no acknowledgement of it, but kept staring at the items. The rainbow swooped around and passed in front of the ghost, cutting off his view. This time there was a reaction. The figure looked surprised, and stepped back. He looked around, and spotted Rainbow and Violet in the door. He smiled at them, and faded away.

"The anomaly has disappeared," said Doris.

"What did you see, Doris?" asked Violet.

"My visual sensors detected nothing," answered Doris, "Did you really see Plock?"

"What appeared to be him. He was looking at the memorial items" said Violet.

"Let's see if we can figure out why," said Rainbow.

They stepped into the room and went over to the table.

"I don't see anything unusual," said Rainbow, "Violet, do you have any ideas?"

Violet thought for a minute. "No, I don't have any experience with something like this. Let me do some research, and see if I can figure something out. This is fascinating!"

"Well, I know I won't be getting any more sleep tonight," said Rainbow, "Let's go get a midnight snack, and you can tell me what you found. Doris, please turn up the lights to a low level."

They went to the kitchen, and fixed a light snack. To no one's surprise they found a supply of coffee from Earth. Following Doris' directions, they put on a pot of decaffienated, then went back to the living room. They sat down in the comfortable chairs that were really too large for their small statures.

"I found the journey log in Plock's ship," began Violet, "And discovered the planet he was killed on was not too far away.

"Those papers you found in the ship and translated? I'm afraid the translations were rather poor. They were actually veiled threats for Plock to bring the Books of Dal there, or suffer the consequences. He went, but left the Books here. About a day after he arrived, he was killed."

"Excuse me, the coffee's ready," said Doris.

"Bring us each a cup, please," said Rainbow.

"I couldn't find out anything more from here, so decided to go there. I got the information from the ship's computer as to where on the planet it happened, and left on my violet stripe."

When I got there, I found the police to be very cooperative. I guess being a Color Kid has some advantages. You know, it's amazing. We Color Kids and you are honored everywhere we go, except Earth."

"Yes, I'm still waiting for them to develop space travel. When they do, we can reveal ourselves generally. But until then..."

"It is frustrating, isn't it?" asked Violet. There was a pause while they fixed their coffee to their tastes.

"I like this stuff," said Violet, "It's one of the best things Earth ever produced, apart from Brian."

Rainbow smiled, "I agree."

A moment later, Violet continued the narrative.

"As best the police could reconstruct things, Plock met two humanoid men at a park. Passerby remember them arguing, but nothing else until Plock was found dead in an alley near the park.

But here's the real surprise: by their descriptions, the two men were of Count Blogg's race."

Rainbow sat up strait, spilling her coffee.

"What!"

Violet nodded. "Green skin, white hair and beards, large bodies, red eyes."

"That does sound like him," Rainbow admitted.

"The records on Plock's ship indicate they tried to break in, but failed. It was before they killed Plock."

"How could you know that?"

"When he died, the ship received a signal indicating that. It immediately took off, sending you and Doris those messages."

"When they tried to break in, the ship took pictures of them, which I have sent to the police on the planet."

"When did you find the pictures?"

"I looked when I got back here, a few hours ago."

Rainbow sat in thought for a few minutes.

"I wonder. Sorrell denied having anything to do with Plock's death, and I believe him. So I'd guess they are working for Blogg, who would use the information in the books to increase his own power,  
like Sorrell was going to do."

"That must be it," said Violet, "Also, I checked. Nobody of Sorrell's description was anywhere near the murder scene."

"He seems in the clear, then. That's good," said Rainbow.

"So we seem to have solved the mystery of Plock's murder. Now we have the mystery of Plock's ghost to worry about."

"Well, do that research on it, and keep me posted on what you find out," said Rainbow, and yawned.

"I will," said Violet, and yawned in her turn.

Rainbow stood up. "I guess the excitement over the ghost has about worn off. I'm sleepy again. Goodnight, Violet."

Violet stood up too. "I am, too. Can't think clearly without enough sleep. Goodnight, Rainbow. See you in the morning."

"Orders?" asked Doris.

"Just let us sleep," answered Rainbow,

"Very good, Mistress."

The next morning, they ate a leisurely breakfast, then they composed and sent a message to Sorrell about Plock. It would take several hours for the message to arrive at Sorrell's castle, and an equal amount of time for a reply to return.

Rainbow spent most of the day catching up on Plock's wheelings and dealings. Violet spent her time in the library, doing research and collecting books to take back to Rainbowland.

That evening a reply arrived from Sorrell.

"Glad to hear you're making progress," said the sorcerer's image from the computer screen. "I was beginning to wonder if you people are really as competent as you pretend. Now don't bother me again until you have the ones responsible identified." The screen darkened.

Rainbow smiled. "Sorrell is getting soft in his old age. That's the friendliest he's ever been."

"Don't fool yourself, Rainbow," said Violet, "He's dangerous and powerful."

"I know," she replied, "But I think he's worth winning over."

"I hope you're right," said Violet.

"Are you ready to go?"

"Yes. My pack is in the airlock."

"I wish you didn't have to go," said Doris.

"Me too," said Rainbow. "I'll miss you, Doris."

Violet snapped her fingers. "That's what I wanted to ask you. Doris, the Rainbowland computer has no personality or intelligence. Would you like a copy of yourself to be installed there? With Rainbow's permission, of course."

There was no reply.

"Doris?"

"I--I'll have to think about it..." she finally said.

"I can bring you files that will give you an idea of what's involved," said Violet.

"Yes, that would be fine. Please," said Doris.

The two turned and went to the airlock where Rainbow had first come into the asteroid.

"Mistress?"

"Yes, Doris?"

"A-as my owner, you can order me to go..."

"No, I couldn't. It's a decision you have to make. I'll abide by whatever you decide."

A beat. "Thank you, Mistress Rainbow Brite."

"You're welcome. We'll be back soon."

"Very good, Mistress. I'll be waiting."

They closed the inner airlock door, and Rainbow touched the star on the Belt, and the rainbow formed under their feet. The outer door opened, and the rainbow took them into space, and towards home.


	4. Arrivals

Chapter Four Arrivals 

The spaceship approaching Rainbowland would have looked rather familiar to Rainbow Brite, had she seen it. It was identical to the ship the Princess had tried to fly to Spectra. Near the end of its trip, it had exploded, nearly killing her.

Aboard was Count Blogg, a general, and a number of Glitterbots.

"Ah, Rainbowland," said Blogg to the General, "I haven't been here in several years. Quite beautiful, isn't it?"

"Yes, sir," said the General, taking a disinterested glance out the viewport.

"It will look much better when we've strip-mined the Color Crystal, and taken back the empire," said Blogg.

The General grinned.

"Does the pilot have his orders?"

"Yes, sir. Land in the Pits, near an old castle."

"Quite right. Then we shall see."

The rainbow deposited Rainbow Brite and Violet outside the door to the Color Castle. It was just after dawn, and the light of the sun was slowly growing in the eastern sky.

They turned toward the door, when a sudden tinkling sound made them turn back toward the bridge.

The outline of Moonglo and Nite Sprite appeared and filled in. Moonglo stretched and yawned.

"Morning!" said Rainbow, "Long night?"

"Oh! Rainbow! Violet! You're home!" she said, "Did you find out anything?"

"Yes, I did," said Violet, "I'll give a complete report to everyone later."

"Okay. I'm really bushed. I'm going to bed."

"Good night, then, Moonglo," said Violet.

"Good night," said Moonglo. She headed for the door to the Castle. Nite Sprite had already left for his own home.

"Well, I don't feel like sleeping," said Rainbow, as they stepped into the Castle. "What shall we do?"

"Come to the lab with me. You haven't seen that Crystal the Sprites mined."

"You're right. I did want to see that."

"Let me put my things away, and we'll go. Be right back," said Violet, turning towards the door to her Keep.

Going back out, they crossed the moat and turned toward the laboratory. A couple of Sprites passed by, greeting them as they did.

"Rainbow!" called a familiar voice.

"Hi, Starlite! You're looking good today," said Rainbow, as he approached.

"Well, of course! I may be getting old, but I'm still the most magnificent horse in the Universe!"

"Of course you are," said Rainbow, "Always have been, always will be."

"How is Brian? It's been a long time since he came for a visit."

"He's fine. He couldn't visit because he ran out of Starsprinkles for the Key."

"Oh, dear, that's too bad," said Starlite.

"I'm expecting a visit from his son any time," she said.

"His SON! Has it been that long?"

"Yes, I'm afraid so. His son Brian is the same age he was when he first visited, and looks so much like his father, it's scary."

"I'm looking forward to meeting him, then!"

"He seems to be nice," said Rainbow.

"Well, I'm going to get some breakfast in the open field by the rail line. See you later!"

"Okay," said Rainbow. A pause, then "I miss having you on trips, Starlite."

"I miss you, too. But I just can't run the way I used to. You're better off on the rainbow."

They looked at each other, sadly, then Starlite turned and ambled away toward the field.

In the lab, Rainbow found a cannister labled "Crystal X" sitting open on a workbench. She reached in and took out the Crystal. It was the size of a softball, and seemed to be a fusing of all nine types of Color Crystal. If you turned your head, or the light changed, the hues and tones changed as well. It bewildered the eye, because no color stayed long enough to be more than a fleeting flash.

It was quite beautiful, but probably useless for the Console. Violet didn't want to take a chance of messing up the signal. It was also the first time she'd ever seen a Crystal like it.

Rainbow stayed and helped Violet as well as she could with tests for the Crystal. They had to be careful; too much energy would trigger the Crystal's color properties, doing who knew what to the room, and them.

They put the Crystal away, and went back to the Color Castle for lunch.

Just as they were approaching the door, a rainbow came down from the same direction as the color signal, over the Sunrise Mountains, and ended just in front of them. Brian Jr. was deposited safely on the ground, and the rainbow disappeared. He looked for it, then at Rainbow.

"Hi!" he said, grinning, "I'm here!" He was wearing what she had seen him in, and had a backpack on.

"Hi! Welcome to Rainbowland, Brian!" she answered. "This is Shy Violet. We're just going for lunch. Would you like to join us?"

"Sure! Thanks!" he answered, looking around with wide eyes.

After lunch, she introduced him to the other Color Kids, and took him on a tour of the village. He was fascinated, and asked lots of questions, and compared what he saw with the cartoons. She cautioned him that the cartoon wasn't entirely accurate, and not to take it too seriously.

He met many of the Sprites, and even the new Twink, who was toddling around. He couldn't make any sense of the Sprite language. It just sounded like jabbering to him. He listened closely, but could find no pattern in it.

The Color Castle had several guest rooms, and Rainbow showed Brian to the one his father had always used. He had left his backpack in the dining hall, and it had already been brought to the room.

"This is neat! Thank you!"

"You're welcome, Brian. Would you like to rest now, or is there something else you want to see?"

"I wanna see the Color Cave!"

"Certainly! But it's at the top of a steep hill, and a long walk. I'll take you by Rainbow Falls first."

"Let's go!"

At the foot of the mountain containing the Color Cave, a waterfall fell into a large pool that fed the river that ran to the Castle and filled the moat, then ambled away between the Sprite's fields.

The waterfall was rainbowed within it, not just in the mist. It was from picking up particles of Color Crystal as the water did its slow work of wearing down the mountain. The brightly-colored vegetation surrounding it, the star-shaped trees and flowers all contributed to a beautiful place. The Falls were noisy, but not so noisy you couldn't talk or think.

Rainbow stood and watched the colors play on the water.

"I like to come here and think, sometimes," she said.

"It's pretty," said Brian.

A yellow Sprite ran up and told Rainbow something.

"Thank you, Spritzie," said Rainbow.

The Sprite, one of Canary's companions, acknowledged the thanks, then ran off in another direction. Brian had listened carefully, but could still make nothing at all of the Sprite language.

"What did she say?" asked Brian.

"That Violet was about to report on something she was investigating."

"Oh, she was trying to solve that murder, wasn't she?"

"Yes," said Rainbow, surprised, "Your father told you?"

"Uh huh. He wanted me to come here knowing as much as possible. That's why it took so long, we watched the cartoons again. He pointed out where what really happened was different."

"Glad to hear it, Brian. Come on," she answered, turning back toward the Castle.

About halfway there, a roaring sound became audible, and slowly grew louder. They stopped and looked at each other. For a moment, they thought Rainbow Falls had gotten louder, then realized it was coming from above. They looked up, and saw a small black speck leaving a contrail as it entered the atmosphere. It seemed to be on a course for the Castle.

"That's Krys and On-X!" said Rainbow, excitedly.

"Wow! I didn't think I'd get to meet them!" he said.

"Come on! It must be important if he's here!" said Rainbow. She took off running for the Castle, Brian right behind her. His longer legs would have quickly outdistanced her, but he sensed it wasn't the right thing to do, so he ran with her. They got to the moat just as the robot horse landed.

The other Color Kids had heard the sound as well, and had come out to meet them.

Krys took off his helmet, and looked at Rainbow.

"Rainbow! You've got to come quick! The Princess is attacking Spectra again!"

There were gasps of horror, and murmurs of outrage.

"Tell us what happened!" said Rainbow.

Yesterday morning, Glitterbots appeared and started hypnotizing Sprites. They all went off to the Color Crystal mines, and got to work. The 'bots are roaming around, catching every Sprite they can, and many of the Sprites, even the children, are working in the mines!"

"That sounds like something the Princess would do!" said Rainbow.

"How awful!" said Canary.

"Orin sent me to get you," said Krys.

"Came Here At Max-i-mum Vel-o-city," said On-X.

"We'll help, of course."

"I knew you would," said Krys.

"We all will help," said Red, "Give us some time to get ready."

"Okay, we'll all go," said Rainbow, "Everyone, you know what to do. Be back here as quick as you can."

"Right," said Red, "You can count on us."

"I'll awaken Moonglo," said Indigo, "Anyone know where Stormy is?"

"She said something about stirring up some rain on the other side of Rainbowland," said Lala.

"I'll send her an alarm signal," said Patty.

The Kids ran back into the Castle.

Brian had stood and watched as all this went on, with a dazed look on his face.

Rainbow turned to him, "Brian, I want you to meet Krys and On-X" she said.

"Uh, hi," said Brian.

"You're Brian's son?" asked Krys.

"Yeah," was the reply.

"You look just like him at that age," said Krys.

"So everyone keeps telling me," said Brian, "And you look just like in the movie."

Krys laughed. "What, that silly "Star Stealer" cartoon? They didn't get half of it right!"

"Krys, remember who it was made for," said Rainbow.

"I know, I know," he said, "It's a pleasure to meet you, Brian" They shook hands.

"Yeah, me too. They got On-X right, anyway."

"True."

"And he's really a robot?"

"Yes, he is."

"We don't have any that advanced on Earth."

"You know, one of these days, I'm going to have to visit that planet."

"You know that until they develop star travel, it's supposed to be off-limits for anyone without business there," said Rainbow, "But since we've stretched a point for Brian and his son, I guess we can stretch it the other way for you."

"Thanks, Rainbow," said Krys.

"En-er-gy Lev-els Get-ting Low," said On-X.

"We'll get you some Starsprinkles, On-X," said Rainbow.

On-X's eyes flashed.

"Krys, go into the Castle. You know how to operate the dispenser," she said.

"Yes, thanks," he said, and left.

A few minutes later, several Sprites ran up. They were Color Kid companions, and were going as well. No Rainbowland Sprite, with the exception of the last Twink, had ever been to Spectra. It loomed large in their bedtime stories, and the idea of actually going there was almost terrifying.

Krys came back just then, and recharged On-X. He also took some water from the moat, and refilled his fuel tanks. The machinery inside On-X broke down the water, and used it for propulsion.

Brian was watching this operation with interest, and Krys was explaining how it all worked.

Rainbow came up behind them.

"Excuse me, Krys, I need to talk to Brian," she said.

"Sure," said Brian, turning to her.

"Brian, would you please go with us to Spectra?" asked Rainbow.


	5. Preparation and Action

Chapter Five Preparation and Action 

"Me? You mean it? I thought you'd send me home." he answered.

"Your father was always a good luck charm for us, and I'd bet he passed that on to you. Also, humans have certain advantages over us when it comes to color-related subjects. Will you go?"

"Uh...sure!"

"Wonderful! Thank you! We need to get you ready, then. Let's go back to your room. Some of your father's things are still there."

In the closet they found a uniform similar to the one Krys wore, but without the red sunburst around the neck. It fit Brian perfectly.

"Wow! This is great! I didn't think it would fit, though," he said, looking at himself in a mirror.

"The uniform fits itself to the wearer," said Rainbow. "Your father could still wear it, if he tried it on."

"How does that work?"

"I don't know. Ask Violet to explain it to you."

He put on the helmet, and lowered the visor.

"Spectra is very bright," said Rainbow, "You'll need to keep that visor down when we get there, or you'll be blinded."

"Okay, I'll remember," he answered.

"I need to make my own preparations," said Rainbow, "You don't need to take your backpack with you. You won't need it there. Come back outside to the Crossroads when you're ready."

She left for her room, and Brian found himself alone.

He turned and looked out the window and over the beautiful landscape. The trees shaped like a five-pointed star looked odd, but somehow fitting to this place. He was having a real adventure, like his dad had years ago.

He left the room, running down the stairs and out the front door of the Color Castle. Buddy and Patty were securing the Color Console for while they were gone.

Half an hour later, they all met on the other side of the moat at the junction of several paths.

"Are we all here?" asked Rainbow. She looked around. The Color Kids were in their work clothes, wearing their back packs, and their Sprites were with them, also wearing packs. Krys and On-X were off to one side, looking anxious.

"Shy Violet and I.Q. here," said Violet.

"Indigo and Hammy ready," said Indigo.

"Buddy Blue and Champ set to go," said Buddy.

"Patty O'Green and Lucky ready," said Patty.

"Canary Yellow and Spark here," said Canary.

"Lala Orange and O.J. packed," said Lala.

"Red Butler and Romeo standing by," said Red.

"Tickled Pink and Dee Light here," said Pink.

"Moonglow and Nite Sprite here," said Moonglow.

"Let's skip the roll call and get going," said Stormy. She was not taking Skydancer on this mission because she had to ride on the rainbow with the rest.

"Brian here," said Brian.

On-X took off with Krys aboard, and a rainbow formed under the Kid's feet and they followed.

Count Blogg stood on the edge of the Pits, and looked at the Color Castle through binoculars. There was a lot of activity, and there was that Rainbow Brite, and Krys...no, the uniform was different. Another warrior? It didn't matter. Ah, there was Krys, climbing on that robot horse. They were getting ready to go, it looked like. The sooner, the better, as far as he was concerned.

He and his small troop had landed in this dismal area of the planet in secret, as part of the plan. They headquartered in Murky's old castle, now even more dilapidated than it had been when it was still occupied.

Blogg had found some books and records of interest, but they were decaying rapidly, like everything else did in the Pits. He ordered them loaded on the ship, and scans made to preserve them.

Turning to the waiting commander, he said, "They are about to leave. Ready the Glitterbots."

"Yes, sir," said the General, and pulled out his communicator microphone from his helmet. He gave some orders, and said, "They are moving into position and will be ready, Count."

"Good. We'll move in as soon as they are safely gone, and the Sprites have gathered together."

He looked through the binoculars again.

"...six, seven, eight...nine...ten. It looks like all of the Color Kids are going, too. They're even taking some Sprites. That's fine. You all go ahead, and defend Spectra. Don't worry about Rainbowland. It won't be harmed...yet."

He watched as the robot horse and Krys took off, closely followed by the rainbow holding everyone else. The upper end of it disappeared rapidly into the heights. A few moments later and the bottom of the rainbow faded away.

"Good, they're gone. How close is it to lunch, locally?"

The General checked a readout on his communicator. "A couple of hours, sir."

"Sigh. Very well. The orders are understood?"

"Yes, sir. Everything is ready."

"Very good, General. Let's go back to the castle and wait."

For a while they looked in the dusty nooks and crannys of the deserted castle of Murky Dismal. Nothing of interest came to light until they found a secret laboratory underneath the main floor.

A journal was found, along with a supply of crystal that was various shades of black and grey. Some of it looked like Starsprinkles, only colorless.

The journal indicated the substance was 'anti-color crystal, and Murky called it Misery Crystal. It would remove the effects of Color Crystal.

"Have this load of crystal taken to the ship," ordered the Count.

The General gave the orders, and several soldiers came and took it away, packed carefully in radiation-proof containers.

In another part of the journal, the Count found reference to a thing called a Monstromurk. A created monster capable of absorbing color from anything. A note indicated Rainbow Brite had captured it,  
and had it locked away.

It seemed Dismal had created it, and it was effective against the Rainbow Brat's power. That could be very useful.

There were also schematics to a robot Rainbow Brite, and the magic formula for an evil rainbow. A note said it had been gotten from Sorrell. That was interesting; the report had not mentioned anything about Sorrell knowing Dismal.

A long entry told of a small-statured alien race Blogg was not familiar with who could absorb color from anything.

The General came in. "Count, it is time."

"Ah, good. Let's get started."

Back at his vantage point, the Count looked at Rainbowland. All of the Sprites had gathered for lunch in an open field near the foot of the mountain. As far as he could tell, all the Sprites were there. Ah, there was that white horse, as well. They had done this every day for the last several, apparently because of the excellent weather, outside the Pits. It was perfect.

"Begin, General," ordered the Count.

The General cave some orders into his mike. Hypnorays from several hidden Glitterbots flashed over the gathered Sprites. It had worked. All of the Sprites were hypnotised.

A flat, floating cart came up, and he and the General got aboard. It skimmed into Rainbowland, and came to a stop at the edge of the field. The Sprites sat or stood in various poses, waiting for orders.

Blogg addressed a violet Sprite who happened to be nearby. It was Orderlee, one of Shy Violet's Sprites.

"Do you know where a strange-looking Color Crystal is?" he asked.

She nodded. "Yes, in the laboratory," was the reply.

"What did it say?" asked the Count of the General.

"I don't know, sir," replied the General.

"Speak our language," he ordered.

"I cannot. Sprites with color have trouble speaking other languages." was the reply.

"Apparently it doesn't know how, sir," said the General.

"If you know where that Crystal is, take us there," ordered the Count.

Orderlee ran off, with the General and Count following on the sled. She ran to the lab, and pointed to the door.

"Very good. While I'm in there, order your men to load that Color Crystal on the carts behind the Castle into the ship. We might as well pick up some fuel while we're here."

"Yes, sir," said the General. He turned and moved off.

"You go back to the other Sprites, and follow orders," said the Count to Orderlee.

"Okay, I will," Orderlee said, and ran off.

Blogg went inside, and discovered there was no security to speak of inside. He found the Crystal in its case, and picked it up and put it by the door. He looked around and found the Monstromurk. "You'll be handy when the time comes, I don't doubt," he murmured. From somewhere in his robes he pulled out a small device, and attached it to the under side of the field generator.

The Robot Brite was standing in a corner, deactivated. He brought out another device, and placed it on the robot in an inconspicuous place.

There were other intriguing things in this lab, and he walked around looking. He thought for a second, then shook his head. Time enough to investigate when Rainbowland had been conquered. The King of Shadows had been right. Everything was just as he described it. The restoration of the Jewel, destroying Rainbow Brite, and picking up the pieces of the empire looked certain now.

The Count thought about what the King had told them, that the Rainbow Brat was a "Great Light of the Universe". Silly, of course. The Shadow King was just not used to those who lived in light. And the statement that he, Count Blogg, was an agent of the Dark, was even sillier.

"I am a good man," he thought, "All I wish to do is bring order and control to peoples lives, and that makes me evil. Hah!"

He picked up the case, and stepped back outside, into the bright sunshine and overly bright plants. Soon enough all this would be torn up in strip mining operations to get at all the Color Crystal.

Looking around he saw all the Sprites trekking up the hill and away from the village. They would find a safe spot and sleep for a couple of days, and wake up with no memory of what had happened.

"Sound retreat, General," said Blogg, "We have what we came for."

The General joined Blogg on the sled, then entered several commands on his communicator. The Glitterbots in the field turned and moved toward the Pits, and the waiting ship.

This would be a nice little puzzle for that Rainbow Brat. And by the time she figures it out, it'll be too late for her.

They retreated to the Pits, the Glitterbots following slowly behind. Finally everything was back aboard, and with a roar the ship took off. It passed over the meadow where the Sprites lay sleeping, innocent pawns in a struggle for power.


	6. Spectra Under Siege

Chapter Six Spectra Under Siege 

The rainbow with all its passengers passed through the warp portal, and Spectra lay dead ahead. Rainbow had been there only a few years ago, but it was a new thing for the Sprites, Kids, and Brian. They oohhed and ahhed at the beauty of the enormous diamond floating free in space, not held captive by any star.

She directed the Color Belt to take them to Orin's village, and it changed course slightly to obey. As they approached the collection of crystal igloos, she noticed the number of Sprites present was rather low.

They landed in an open spot, the rainbow disappearing from under their feet. The Rainbowland Sprites began complaining of the brightness of the place, squinting and putting their hands over their eyes.

A grey Sprite ran up to greet them, and Rainbow recognized him immediately.

"I'm Bombo, Polisher First Class," he said, "And I welcome you all to Spectra. Orin's waiting for you over there." He pointed to a larger igloo.

"Thank you, Bombo," said Rainbow, "And I'm glad to see you again."

"You too, Rainbow Brite," was the answer, "And you Sprites, I have goggles for you all."

He turned and whistled, and another grey Sprite came over with a bag in hand. He gave each of the Rainbowland Sprites a pair of goggles, and they thanked him. It solved the problem.

Brian lifted his visor for a second, and quickly closed it, eyes watering.

"Why aren't all of you blinded?" he asked, reaching under and wiping his eyes with a finger.

"It's an evolutionary thing," said Violet.

"Oh," said Brian, not really knowing any more than he did before.

Moonglow was standing still, looking up. The stars were visible faintly in the sky, along with several planets.

Stormy was looking up as well, but not at the stars. She was getting a feel for Spectra's atmosphere. There were few clouds, and those were thin and wispy. The air was a comfortable temperature, but still... She raised her hand, and tried to draw together energy for a storm cloud. The clouds obeyed her, coming together overhead, but they stayed thin. Frustrated, she drew all the heat energy in the local area together, but it did little good. A faint breeze sprang up, and it began misting. No lightning or thunder was produced.

"RATS!" she cried, stamping her foot in frustration.

"What's wrong?" asked Buddy.

"I can't get a storm cloud started. It must be this artificial atmosphere. No real weather to work with."

"What is it?" asked Rainbow, coming over.

"I'm gonna be useless," said Stormy, fuming, "I can't work any weather."

"Talk to Violet. Maybe she can help," said Rainbow.

"She doesn't know anything about controlling the weather," said Stormy, fiercely.

"You might be surprised," said Rainbow, "Violet's pretty smart." She walked away toward Bombo, who was gesturing her to follow him to Orin.

"Don't worry about it," said Buddy, "We'll find you something to do."

Stormy turned and glared at him so strongly, he took a step back.

"Uh, sorry," he said.

Stormy turned and stalked away toward Shy Violet.

As Bombo had said, she found Orin in his igloo, studying a map of the area. The location of the village, mine, and the Princess' ship were marked.

"Hi, Orin!" she said, entering.

"Rainbow Brite! I am very glad to see you! I guess Krys has put you in the picture?"

"Yes, thank you," she replied, "We'll do whatever we can to help."

"Thank you! Actually, I don't know what you can do. The Glitterbots are strong, and quick to use their hypnoray. They are wandering around, catching every Sprite they can."

"We'll find a way to beat them," said Rainbow, "We must! Spectra is too important to let her have it!"

Just then, Violet came into the igloo.

"I have an idea how to beat the Glitterbots," she said.

"I knew you'd think of something!" said Rainbow, "What is it?"

"I watched a Glitterbot hypnotize a Sprite a few minutes ago. It's head glowed just before the hypnoray was sent out. That gave me an idea, so I looked at one of the wrecks left over from the last time. The circuitry looks like my idea will work.

All we need to do is send a strong beam of light back into the Glitterbot through its eyes, and that will disrupt its circuits."

"Brilliant!" said Orin, "Are you sure it will work?"

"Not completely, but pretty sure," she said.

"We'll try it!" said Rainbow, "We have to stop this war!"

"Okay, everyone understand?" called Rainbow to the assembled Color Kids and Sprites.

There were responses of verious kinds.

"Everyone have their light charged?" asked Violet.

Once again general agreement.

"Rainbow, I don't think my powers will do any good," said Moonglow, sadly, "I can't project light beams."

"That's true," said Rainbow, "Do you have any idea what you could do to help?"

"No," said Moonglow, bowing her head, "I'm just useless."

"You can turn invisible, can't you?" asked Brian.

"Yes, but how can that help?" said Moonglow, looking at him.

"You can spy on the Glitterbots, and bring back reports of where they are, and what they're doing!" said Brian.

Moonglow brightened. "Yes, I can do that! There's no sun here to stop me!" She suddenly faded from view.

"Good idea, Brian!" said Rainbow, "You've already helped out!"

"Aw, that's okay," he said.

"If you have any other ideas, by all means, suggest! But now excuse me, we have to go."

Rainbow on her rainbow, and the Color Kids on their color stripes, joined by their Sprites, took off. They scattered in all directions looking for Glitterbots.

It didn't take long to find some.

The giant robots looked up at them and shot their green ray. The Kids swerved on the stripes, and shot light beams of various colors at them. Because the Glitterbots were moving, the eyes were hard to hit.

Finally, Tickled Pink's beam hit one squarely.

It jerked back, and smoke began pouring from its head. It suddenly sat down, then fell backwards. Smoke began to pour from every vent.

"It works!" shouted Red, "Let's go get 'em!"

With renewed vigor, the Kids went after the Glitterbots. They got many, but more kept coming. Fortunately, the hypnoray was of short range, so as long as the Kids stayed beyond it, they were safe. But to have a clear shot at the eyes, they needed to get closer. Even when they avoided the hypnoray, they had to watch out for the rope. More than one Kid nearly got tangled up in Glitterbot rope.

Using hit-and-run tactics, they began to make a dent in the number of Glitterbots roaming around.

The Sprites supplied their Kids with Starsprinkles until they ran out, and were forced to retreat to Orin's village for more.

While there, waiting for Moonglow's reports of Glitterbot movements gave them a chance to rest a bit, then go to where the robots had been reported.

Violet had indeed a suggestion for Stormy, and she was anxious to try it. Brian had an idea of how she could.

She created a fogbank in a valley of crystal, and waited.

Over the course of an hour, the Kids herded Glitterbots in that direction. The 'bots, seeing cover, moved into the valley until there were a dozen or more hiding in there.

Then Krys used the red heat ray of the Prism to heat the air over the valley. Stormy began drawing moisture from a nearby waterfall in the form of spray. She poured in the ingredients, and Krys poured on the heat, until Spectra saw its first-ever thunderstorm. The 'bots watched this operation, not having any idea what was going on.

Then Stormy gestured, and lightning struck the Glitterbots, the high amperage melting them almost instantly.

Stormy laughed. "That felt good!" she said.

"Thank you, Violet! Thank you, Krys! And thank you, Brian!" she said.

But even that wasn't enough. It seemed for every Glitterbot they took out, another took its place. The Kids were getting tired, and there was no sign of an end to it.

During a lull, they rested and had a conference.

"It's no good, Rainbow," said Buddy, "No matter how many we destroy, there are always more. And they're getting trickier. One tried to ambush me, but I heard the sound of it's rope dispenser."

"We can't give up," said Rainbow.

"We won't," said Red, "But we have to think of something else to fight them with."

"Bring some more to that valley," said Stormy, "I'll take care of 'em!"

"That won't work any more, I'm afraid," said Orin, "After that third batch you destroyed, they won't go anywhere near that valley."

"The odds against us are getting worse," said Violet, "It's only a matter of time before the hypnoray catches one of us."

On that gloomy thought, the conference ended. They all stepped outside to find a fresh batch of Starsprinkles waiting, being separated by their Sprites.

A few minutes later, they were all airborne again, off to where Moonglow had reported a large number of Glitterbots amassing.

Krys had stayed in the village, to protect it, and supply Stormy with heat.

Brian, who had said nothing during the meeting, turned to him.

"Krys, can I make a suggestion?" asked Brian.

"Sure, we need all the help we can get," he replied.

"The best way to end this is to get to the Princess. Capture her and force her to call off the Glitterbots. You have that Prism, so I think you'd be the best one to try it," he said.

Krys looked surprised. "I'd never have thought of that. We aren't used to war, here. We know very little about conducting one, other than fighting until we're beaten."

"So you think it's a good idea?" asked Brian.

"It's the best one I've heard yet," Krys answered, "I'll go now." He slipped away among the crystals, and was gone.


	7. Revelation

Chapter Seven Revelation 

Krys snuck around to the side, past the Glitterbots, to the ship. Peeking over a spur of diamond, he saw the Princess looking at the Color Crystal the hypnotized Sprites had mined for her. A General stood by, waiting for her to finish. With him were several Sprites, their fur dull from the hypnoray.

Finally the Princess finished looking, and ordered the Crystal loaded. The General and Sprites moved on around the back of the ship, leaving the Princess alone.

Krys jumped out from his hiding-place, Prism at the ready.

"Don't move!" he ordered, pointing the Prism.

The Princess turned toward him, a snarl on her face. When she saw who it was, the snarl changed to a happy grin.

"There you are! I'm so happy to see you!"

Krys, taken aback, stopped short. "HUH?" he said.

"I was so afraid you'd been hurt in the fighting," she said.

"Why would you care about that?" he asked, suspicious.

"I have some news for you," she said. "I did some checking on you after we last met. You've lived on Spectra most of your life, raised by a Sprite mage named Orin, is that right?"

"Yes, it is," he answered, the Prism unwavering, "So what?"

"Why don't you put that weapon down?" she asked, "After all, you don't want to use it on your sister, do you?"

"My...what?" he gasped, lowering the Prism.

"Your name is Krys, and I'm your older sister, Krystina," she answered.

"I don't believe you," he said, raising the Prism again.

"It's true. When you were very small, our parents went on a trip to the outer border of the empire to see about a rebellion. They left me as heir, and took you to Spectra for safekeeping. I found the records in the Royal Archives," she said.

"Then why didn't they come back for me?"

"They were killed in an attack. It left me on the throne, and you stuck here. They did it in secret, and nobody knew where you were. It doesn't matter, though. I would still be on the throne even if you were home because I'm older."

Krys was silent, thinking.

"Why don't you come home with me?" she asked, "I've missed you."

"I--I don't know..." he said, thoughtfully.

"With your help, and your weapon, you can help restore the empire, even have a dukedom of your own."

That was too much. Krys raised the Prism again.

"No," he said, "I won't join with you. You aren't my sister. No sister of mine would be like you."

"I am your sister. Ask your Sprite friend...Orin. He took you to care for from our parents, but didn't know it would be a lifetime job."

"Get off this planet," Krys told her, "And don't come back. I will protect Spectra from you and anyone like you."

The Princess snarled, and started to say something, when the General returned. Krys recognized him as Zombo, who had been in charge of the garrison on the Prison Planet.

Seeing Krys he stopped short.

"YOU!" he shouted, raising his weapon. It was like the one Krys had ruined with the Prism.

The Princess stopped him with a gesture.

"Highness, he is the one..." he started.

"I know who he is, General," she said.

"Recall your troops, now, or I will use this," Krys told him.

General Zombo looked at the Princess, who nodded. He touched several buttons on the control box he held. "The Glitterbots are returning, Highness," he reported.

"Good, now get on the ship," she ordered.

The General looked at her, then at him.

"Now!" she shouted.

He moved off, shaking his head.

"Satisfied?" she asked.

"I will be when you're gone, and the Sprites freed from the ray," he answered.

"It will wear off in a day or two," she said.

"It'd better," he said, "Or I'll be looking for you."

"You would be better off coming home with me, Krys," she said, "If you continue to hang around with that Rainbow Brite, you might lose any chance at the throne."

"I don't care about that. Get out, now. I will give you an hour."

"Very well, but don't forget my offer. It will be good for a little while longer." She turned her back on him and walked with all dignity to the waiting ship.

Krys watched her get in, his feelings mixed up. Then the sound of metal caught his attention. The Glitterbots were returning, as the General said. Time to leave.

He turned and disappeared among the diamond outcropings.

Forty-five minutes later, Krys stood with Rainbow Brite, the Color Kids and their Sprites, Brian, Bombo, Popo and Orin, watching the Princess' ship take off.

It raised up from the plain, hovered for a moment, then rose toward space, gaining speed with each passing second. A minute later it was beyond the atmosphere, the rockets a small dot that faded away.

There was cheering from all the assembled.

Orin turned to Bombo. "Pass the word, the Princess is gone. And make preparations for the celebration."

"Yes, sir!" said Bombo, saluting. He turned and skated off.

"What about the hypnotized ones?" Orin asked Krys.

"She said it would wear off in a day or two," he answered.

"That's good," he answered, "I think we'd better round them up from the mines and see if we can speed the process. Popo, will you organize that?"

"Sure will," he answered, and skated off in the direction of the mines.

"Orin, we need to talk," said Krys.

Orin looked at him. "We will, young Krys."

Rainbow came over to Krys. "That was a brave thing you did, confronting the Princess and getting her to leave. I'm proud of you."

"Thanks, Rainbow," he answered, "But it was Brian's idea. You need to thank him, as well."

"Is something wrong?" she asked, seeing his expression.

"I don't know yet. I'll let you know when I do," he answered, and walked away.

She watched her friend go over and greet some of the Sprites who had taken refuge in the hills and were now returning. Brian came up behind her and watched Krys force himself to be cheerful.

"What's his problem?" he asked.

"I don't know. He'll tell us when he's ready," she answered.

"Krys tells me it was your idea to confront the Princess," she said, changing the subject.

"Yeah, it was. I'm just glad it worked," he answered.

She smiled. "Looks like you ARE a good luck charm for us, just like your father," she said.

"I didn't do much," he said, embarrassed.

"No, but what you did was the best thing to do," she answered, "Thank you."

"Aw, I'm just glad I could help," he said. He looked at her for a moment, then grinned. "You bring me on the most exciting trip EVER, and YOU'RE thanking ME?"

Rainbow looked at him in surprise. Most children his age would be swaggering around, bragging. She looked closely, and suddenly could see a white aura around him. She smiled to herself. Brian was a Light.

"Brian, Krys, the Kids, Orin...all are lights," she thought. Rainbow had no vanity about herself, so it never occurred to her that she might be one as well.

Of course, Spectra being a diamond, there was no real 'night. The light of stars shone constantly, making the surface glow all the time. But several hours later there was a celebration. Plants didn't grow very well on Spectra, and animals who needed regular periods of light and darkness were confused, so they imported all their food. Shipments had been disrupted when the Princess attacked, but the reserve was very great and they had more than they would need until the next one arrived.

Normally the Rainbowland Sprites would wait on the Color Kids, but the Spectran Sprites insisted they sit at the tables and be served as well.

Sprite musicians played a variety of instruments, and all were strange to Brian. Orin spent a lot of time explaining what things were to him.

Rainbow stood up, and gestured for the music to stop.

"I have an announcement," she said, "Moonglo wants to add to the beauty of Spectra."

There was murmuring among the Spectrans and guests.

Moonglo stood up, Nite Sprite standing up with her. "I'm pretty sure this will work, since Spectra doesn't orbit any star," she said.

She held up her hands, and the two of them disappeared, to the astonishment of the Spectrans.

"Everyone look up," said Rainbow.

Above, the stars, which had been visible but washed out by Spectra's light, began to brighten. Individual stars began glowing with color; red, blue, yellow, even green. A planet on the horizon took on more detail. The sky grew more beautiful with each passing second.

Spectrans and Color Kids alike began applauding.

Finally Moonglo and Nite Sprite reappeared, and she sat down heavily. She looked up, surveying her handiwork.

"Good work, Moonglo," said Rainbow, applauding with the others.

"Thank you all," she said, "This should last a long time, since there's no sun to rise and spoil it."

The partying lasted many hours, until all were tired and full from the exotic foods and drinks and dancing. They returned to their assigned housing, and slept late.

The next day the hypnotized Sprites began to recover. They were confused, and didn't know what had happened from the moment the ray had hit. Soon they all had recovered, and returned to their normal jobs.

"Well, young Krys what's on your mind?" asked Orin later that day. He was in his igloo, behind his desk. Krys stood in front of him. Rainbow stood near the door.

"You told me that my parents left me with you when I was a baby," said Krys.

"That's right," said Orin, "And they never returned. I've tried to raise you as best I could."

"I'm grateful for that, believe me," said Krys, "But I got some news I want you to confirm or deny."

"If I can..." said Orin.

"The Princess told me I am her younger brother."

Rainbow gasped, involuntarily, then clapped her hand over her mouth, in shock.

Orin looked down.

"Is it true?" Krys insisted.

"Yes," answered the old Sprite, "Yes, it's true."

"Why didn't you tell me before?" shouted Krys.

"The couple who left you with me, your parents, wanted your identity kept secret for your own safety. After all those years, it became a habit. Then she attacked Spectra the first time, and you encountered her. Saving Spectra took my attention, and it didn't occur to me to warn you then. And if my guess is right, she didn't know either."

"I'm sorry, Krys. I should have told you before."

Seeing Krys' expression, he added, "I should have expected her to find out and tell you. It would have been better if you heard it from me, rather than her, but I can't think of everything, you know."

Krys turned and stomped out of Orin's home, brushing past Rainbow.

Orin and Rainbow looked at each other.

"Go after him, please, Rainbow. See if he will forgive me," said Orin, sadly.

She turned and left, looking in the direction Krys had gone. She tried to catch him up, but lost sight of him.

An hour later she found him sitting in a high place, overlooking the village and Crystal mine.

"Krys?" she said, coming up behind him.

"Rainbow, I'm not like her," said Krys.

"I know, Krys. You're a good and brave person, one of the lights of the Universe," she answered.

"I don't know about that," he said

She put her hand on his shoulder. "I do," she answered.

"I just can't believe it," he said "That I would be related to the Princess, and that Orin didn't tell me."

"He didn't mean to hurt you," she said, sitting down beside him.

"I know, I know, but this is going to take some getting used to," he answered. Suddenly he brightened. "Gee, that means I'm royalty!"

"Uh huh. There's another upside to it, as well," she said.

He looked at her. "What's that?"

"You finally know about your family."

His face fell again. "Yeah, but it makes me wish I didn't know."

"Maybe you can get her to change her ways."

"Now that's a thought. She tried to get me to go with her. Maybe I should have gone."

"No, that wouldn't have been a good idea. You would have been confused, and maybe done something you'd later regret. This way, you can digest the news in peace, and come to terms with it first, before you meet her again."

"Hmmm...you're right, of course."

"Will you forgive Orin?"

"Sure. I was mad, but I understand."

"That answer confirms what I said before."

"And that was...?"

"You ARE one of the Lights of the Universe."

"Thanks for being my friend, Rainbow."

"Thank you for being mine, Krys. My world would be much duller if you weren't in it."

A day later, they took their leave of Spectra. The Sprites and Krys came to see them off.

"Goodbye, Rainbow Brite," said Orin, "Thank you for coming to our rescue once again."

"Any time you need us, Orin, you know that," she answered.

"And you can count on us to help if you need us, too."

"Thank you. I hope it won't ever happen, but the Princess is stirring up trouble, and we may meet again sooner than we wish."

"I fear you are right. But we will be ready. Goodbye!"

The Color Kids, their Sprites, Brian, and Rainbow Brite waved to the well-wishers. Rainbow touched the star on the Belt, and the rainbow formed under their feet. They soared upward, away from the light of Spectra, the stars now glowing brightly.


	8. Restoration

Chapter Eight Restoration 

Over the clear skies of Rainbowland, a rainbow appeared, coming to rest outside the Color Castle. Aboard were the triumphant Color Kids, their Sprites, Rainbow Brite, and Brian.

"Wow!" said Brian, "That is the coolest thing ever, getting to ride a rainbow!"

Rainbow smiled. "Yes, it is a lot of fun, but I miss Starlite and Twink being with me."

Moonglo yawned. "I better get some sleep. It's going to be a long night if I don't."

"Yes, you do that. See you later," said Rainbow.

Moonglo went to the Castle and went inside, yawning. The door closed behind her.

"I guess I'd better go change," said Brian, "If I showed up at home wearing this, all my friends would think I'm crazy."

"Yes, you should change," said Rainbow, "If your father hasn't told you already, you should keep us a secret."

"Oh, I figured that out already. Don't worry, I won't tell."

"Thank you Brian."

He started toward the Color Castle and his room, the room that he had not yet gotten a chance to actually use. He stopped when he realized the Kids were looking confused.

The other Kids were looking around. Where is everyone, they wondered. No Sprites were there to greet them. In fact, everything was too quiet.

"Something's wrong," said Red. Romeo agreed.

"Spread out, see if you can find anybody," said Rainbow.

"I'll help too, Rainbow. Where do you want me to look?" asked Brian, turning back.

"Thank you, Brian, but you don't know Rainbowland. I'm afraid you'd just be in the way." Seeing his face fall, she said, "Why don't you go up to the belfry of the Castle and use the telescope there to look around? If you see any Sprites, let me know."

"Okay, I'm on it," he replied, and turned and ran to the Castle.

"The rest of you check your areas, and see if you can find any Sprites. We'll meet back here when you're done."

"Right, Rainbow," said Red, and turned toward the Red Region. The other Kids took off for their own regions, as well.

Some time later the Kids met at the door to the Castle.

"We can't find any of the Sprites!" said Canary.

"Did you find any clues as to what happened?" asked Rainbow.

"No, not yet," said Red. "Just empty houses. Personal effects are still there. It's like they just vanished."

"I've found them!" called Brian from the belfry.

"Where?" asked Rainbow.

"I can see a lot of them in an open field part way up that mountain," he said, pointing.

"Let's go!" said Red.

Violet came up. "Rainbow!" she said, "At the lab! Come on!"

They all ran, following Violet to the lab. After a moment, Brian came out of the Castle, rapidly catching up to them with his much longer legs.

Inside, nothing seemed out of place.

"What's wrong, Violet?"

"The Color Crystal I was studying is gone! I put the cannister on this shelf!" she pointed at an empty space on the shelf.

Looking around, they saw the Robot Brite was still in its place and nothing else had been taken. The Monstromurk was as they had left it.

Just then Tickled Pink came in. "I've found them!" she announced, "They were up in the hills. They started back when they saw the rainbow arrive."

They all went out and watched as a mob of Sprites walked slowly up the road to them. Starlite was with them.

They came up to where the Kids waited, and stopped. All of them had perplexed expressions.

"I'm glad to see you all!" said Rainbow.

"What happened to us?" asked the lead Sprite, a green one named Bink who was the Mine Master.

"We don't know," answered Rainbow, "We were hoping you could tell us."

He shrugged. "We were having lunch in the picnic area like always, and suddenly everything went dark. I opened my eyes, and found myself up in the hills, in that dale we sometimes use for camping. Everyone else was there too."

"I'll bet it has something to do with the missing item. Someone didn't want their identity known for a while," said Violet.

"You're probably right, Violet," said Rainbow.

"What is he saying, Canary?" asked Brian.

She explained.

"Could they have been hypnotised like the Spectrans?" asked Brian.

"What do you mean?" asked Canary.

"Maybe a Glitterbot used its hypnoray on them all, and ordered them to go up in the hills so they'd be out of the way. It would give us something else to worry about and maybe the Crystal missing wouldn't be noticed for a while. It would give the thief more time to make a getaway."

"That's a good thought, Brian," said Red.

"I never saw anything," said Bink. He turned to the others who were standing and waiting. "Did anyone see anything unusual?" he called.

There was some head scratching and thought, but no answer.

"A Glitterbot is about 15 feet tall, made of metal, and shaped like a human," said Lala, "It has a red jewel on its head that glows before it shoots a ray."

That fueled more thought, but still no answer. Finally a young Sprite spoke up.

"I heard a sound like metal walking just before I woke up," he said. A few other Sprites then remembered they had heard it too.

"You know, I thought I heard something too, that sounded familiar. Now that I think about it, it must have been Glitterbots," said Starlite.

"I'm hungry, and thirsty," said a young Sprite.

There was agreement from all of the Sprites, and Starlite.

"I don't doubt it, being asleep for several days," said Canary, "You all get something to eat, then come by the medical building, and I'll check you out."

They all agreed, and left quickly, to get something in empty stomachs.

"Well, we now know what happened," said Rainbow, "We'll investigate what the Princess and Blogg are doing, and soon, but right now we have to set our own house in order.

The Color Console has to be activated, and Crystal mining restored. Everyone look around and see if anything else is wrong."

The Kids broke into smaller groups, talking and moving toward their areas again.

"Brian, would you mind staying a day or two extra? I need to be here and help. And if you don't mind..."

"Sure, Rainbow! Glad to help!" he answered, relieved.

"If your dad needs you to come home, he can come get you," she said, thinking.

Seeing his expression, she said, "Don't worry, Brian. You can visit any time you want to. We'll be glad to see you."

He brightened. "Thanks, Rainbow! You know, this has been the greatest thing I've ever done!" He turned and ran to the Castle.

Just then a Sprite ran up, eating a carrot.

"There were five carts of Crystal ready to be loaded into the hopper. It's all gone, now." he said.

"All right, thank you," said Rainbow. That confirmed it. It must have been Count Blogg that came to Rainbowland while they were on Spectra.

Rainbow looked around. The colors were still bright, but that wouldn't last too much longer without the Color Signal. The restoration had begun, and things were returning to normal. There were new problems to solve, and maybe a great danger in the making, but they were still all together, and all committed to keeping the light, color, and happiness in the world. Whatever came, they would be ready.

The Princess and the Count picked their way across the debris of the castle on the Throneworld. It had been in disrepair and deserted since Rainbow Brite and Krys had destroyed the Jewel. Even the Slurthies were gone.

In the Count's hand was the cannister that Violet had been concerned with. The Princess was carrying a small case with a handle.

They made their way to the Throne Room. The doors were open, bent and twisted from Rainbow's power, hanging on one hinge. The glass was cracked but intact, the Throne itself hanging in its accustomed place. Dust had settled everywhere, and the only sound was the creaking of the building and the roar of the ocean below. The rubble of the Jewel's base lay where it had fallen years ago.

The Princess knelt and opened the case, bringing out a dull sphere. At a glance it looked like a piece of rock. She set it carefully on the base, adding more rubbish to the debris. She stood up and went to Blogg. He set down the cannister and opened it. She reached in and carefully picked up the Color Crystal.

Even in the subdued light of the Throne Room it flashed in her hand, sending sparkles of light to dusty corners.

"Stand back," she ordered. Blogg obeyed.

She turned back to the base, and knelt again. She put her fingers carefully against the dull ball, and brought the Crystal into contact with it. She willed the energy from the Crystal to go into the Jewel.

For a minute nothing happened. Blogg stood silent, and waited.

Suddenly there was a flash, and the part of the Crystal farthest from the Jewel began to disolve. Where they touched, the Jewel's sparkle and lustre was restored, slowly spreading to the rest of it. Slowly the power was transferred, and the Princess knelt unmoving, beads of sweat rising on her brow. The slowly-spreading restored part of the Jewel finally touched her fingers, and she gasped, as the link between her and the Jewel was restored. It was painful, but she determinedly held her position. She began to glow with a pink light that grew brighter until Blogg had to hold up his arm to shield his eyes.

The last of the Color Crystal disappeared from her fingers, and the Jewel was restored!

She stood up, glowing with pink light. She smiled, the gesture becoming a grin. She raised her arms, and the light spread out from her, engulfing the room and spreading through the rest of the castle.

Suddenly the Jewel and the base moved, and the pieces flew up and reassembled. The Jewel sat again on the base where it had sat for many, many years. The restored polish of the Throne Room gleamed in the dull light. The dust was gone, and the doors unbent and were restored. They looked out through the glass, and saw that the rest of the Castle was likewise restored.

"My power is restored! It worked! I can feel it, the way it used to be!"

"Wonderful, my Princess!" said Blogg, secretly envying her.

"I will have my empire back! I will have my revenge on Rainbow Brite! I will have Spectra carved up and sold for jewelry! I always get my way, in the end!" she said, shaking her fist at the star she knew Rainbowland orbited.

She threw back her head and laughed, the sound echoing through the castle.

Without knowing why, the rest of the Universe trembled.


End file.
